Hellfire
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: The Demigods have fought Titans and Monsters but now in their fight against Gaia and the Giants, they face a new enemy. But they get new allies as well. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n: here you go, a new story. Enjoy!)**

Hellfire

Chapter 1

The night was darker then any other night, the once clear sky was blotted out any moon or starlight with thick dark clouds.

The wind howled loudly, whipping up fallen leaves from the ground sending them skittering across the open doorway into the gothic building of St. Mary's Convent.

Large oak doors were left to creak open and shut, letting in the cold autumn wind and other things of the night.

The demon Azazel strolled through the silent marble halls, holding a dagger that was covered in ruby colored liquid. In fact the demon himself was covered in blood, staining his vessels priest robes. His yellow eyes gleamed in the candlelight. He had finished killing off eight nuns, in order to unlock the final seals. Azazel stopped in front of the stone alters, where the last of his victims was placed.

He had stalked through the halls making sure he had eliminated the last of the people who were in the convent. "_Azazel"_ whispered a soft voice that drifted through the silence "_Azazel"_ the demon closed his eyes and listened to the voice.

The voice was familiar, it sounded very distant as if it were coming from the center of the planet, he saw that the mutilated body that was sprawled out on the alter shifted a little and the woman's mouth had moved "I'm here, father speak to me", he muttered.

"_Azazel, my son, you have done well_" said the voice of his master which emanated from the corpse "_The time is coming soon, I am almost free. I need you to free Lilith, she is the key" _Azazel nodded "Yes father, I will find her and free her"

_"And find a special child, he is the one to kill Lilith and break the seals" _hissed his father Azazel grinned "Yes father, as you wish" "_Don't fail me" _then their was silence. Azazel took a deep breath; he had actually spoken to him. The father of all demons, his creator and he was tasked to free him, and he won't fail, he silently promised.

He turned and made his way into the hall but he heard, in the distance, the front doors of the convent creak open followed by hushed voices; Azazel narrowed his eyes and he melted back into the shadows of the dark hallways and waited to observe the interlopers.

The first thing he noticed about them was their stench, to him they reeked of Pagan magic, mostly Olympian, and secondly their shirts were purple and had the words "Camp Jupiter" written on them.

Azazel snarled and forced himself not to attack the children. There are two things in the whole universe that Azazel hated more then the Archangels and that thing is Pagan Gods and their bratty half-breed children, heck he would rather work with an angel then be in the same room as those so-called demigods.

In the old days he and many other demons would skin them and wear them as coats. Now in modern times, demons would just ignore them because their ever so arrogant parents are watching over them, enforcing the damn peace agreement. Many bad memories popped up in his mind and he snarled some more then he realized something that made him smile a nasty smile.

The Olympian Gods made a pact with God and his Angels that if any demigod set foot in their territory again without any permission, for example a convent, church or anywhere that is owned and occupied by their followers, then there would be dire consequence and the Olympians cannot interfere.

If they do then it would mean war with Heaven. The last one almost ravaged the planet and Olympus was almost brought to its knees because Michael himself was the one leading the charge with his brothers and they had Heaven's full power backing them with legions of Heaven's finest soldiers.

Hell didn't take part in the conflict but they were attacked by Olympus occasionally and they struck back against Olympus in the cruelest ways, while they observed Olympus's weaknesses.

Now a days both Heaven and Hell are back to fighting each other without any interference from the Olympians. Azazel looked up at the ceiling smiling and muttered, "Well if I have to, I will enforce the law, don't worry I'll get rid of the vermin for you, free of charge" he began stalking his prey.

There were three of them, a boy and two girls. The boy looked the eldest; he was large and had straw colored hair and blue eyes, the girl was a little younger then him and she had dark colored hair and dark eyes, lastly the last girl was the youngest, she had brown hair and light colored eyes. The trio tiptoed through the threshold and into the entrance hall.

The two eldest had their hands on their weapons, ready for a fight but so far everything was quiet.

"We should leave" whispered the youngest named Lucy "I've got a bad feeling about this place"

"Well what do you suggest, sleeping out in the cold" hissed the boy named Paul "Besides this is a convent, nothing to worry about I'm sure they'll be nice enough to give us direction to the nearest town".

The other girl named Anne shuddered as the cold wind brushed through the hall and said hoarsely "Lucy's right, something about this place feels off". There were some faint sounds, like metal scraping rock. The sounds emanated from an open doorway that leads deeper into the convent, the trio stayed close together, Paul and Anne drew their swords, short swords that had golden blades.

Lucy pulled out a golden dagger from her pocket her hands trembled as they made there way through the dark hall, their weapons illuminated the hall with a faint gold glow but the light barely pierced the darkness. They reached the end of the hall that had a large wooden door that was slightly ajar, Paul pushed it open with one hand, he and the others kept their weapons ready as they entered the room. What they saw made them all turn as white as sheets.

The light from their weapons revealed that in the center of the room was a stone alter and on it was a horribly mutilated corpse of a woman, she looked barley recognizable and she was covered from head to toe with horrible slashes and stab wounds. Paul covered his mouth in horror "W-what happened?" Anne tried to keep herself from vomiting and Lucy started backing out of the room but she bumped into something solid.

She looked up and saw it was a man in bloodstained priest robes "Oh my goodness what have we here?" he asked softly.

She was about to tell him but all that came out of her mouth was a squeak, she saw that his eyes were unnaturally yellow that had a faint luminous glow to them.

Lucy just pointed at his eyes wheezing "E-eyes!" Paul and Anne turned around and saw the priest's eyes, which caused them to raise their weapons to the stranger.

The priest just rolled his eyes and flicked his wrists, sending their weapons flying from their hands and into his, the trio looked shocked while the bloodstained priest just grinned sadistically "Now children shouldn't play with big boy toys" he just tossed the weapons aside.

Paul scowled "What are you?" the priest looked offended "Haven't you're parents told you stories about me and my kind?" the trio just gave him blank looks, he sighed shaking his head "What do they teach kids in school these days?" he just straightened his robes and said "Anyway that doesn't matter, you're going to be dead in a few seconds" "Not likely" snarled Paul.

Paul ran at the priest and tried to punch the man in the jaw but suddenly his fist stopped a few inches from the man's jaw.

Paul tried to move but he couldn't, the priest just wagged his finger in a disapproving manner "Now that's not polite, now sit down for a few minutes sport" he made a flicking motion with his finger sending Paul soaring across the room in a blur of speed, he disappeared from the faint glow of the weapons, he soared across the room and there was a loud crack and a thud.

Anne and Lucy looked at where Paul disappeared in shock "Paul?" Anne called in a shaky voice but there was no answer.

The Priest frowned "Aw, that's a shame that boy had the right idea" he turned his attention to the two girls and said, "Ok now lets get down to business".

Anne nodded to Lucy and Lucy darted towards the weapons while Anne tried to tackle the Priest.

The Priest was slightly surprised but he anticipated it, Anne stopped in midair and he flicked his wrist, the corpse on the altar was flung out of the way while the girl was flung across the room and landed on the alter.

The priest just strolled towards the altar, the girl tried getting up but she was stuck to the altar "Now this is disappointing" he said sadly "I really expected more from Demigods, especially Roman Demigods but you know what"

"What?" whimpered the girl. The Priest growled in a low voice "I've always hated Romans" he raised a hand but he stopped, he felt a light sting but the sting faded as quickly as it had happened.

He looked down at his chest and sticking out of it was a short golden blade, he turned and saw Lucy looking surprised "W-what? You should be dead!" the priest just looked annoyed, he grabbed the blade and pulled it all the way through his chest.

The Priest just held the sword in his hand, he examined it a little "Funny little things aren't they, they don't work on humans, they barely have any affect on me or my kin, it affects you're parents but I wonder, dose it work on you?" he grinned "Lets find out!" he spun around and stabbed the golden blade through Anne's heart.

Anne screamed in pain, the priest just giggled and twisted the blade a little and Anne went limp.

Lucy trembled and started staggering away from the wicked priest, who just started advancing towards her in small steps his yellow eyes giving a faint glow in the dark. She picked up her dagger and held it in front of her, the priest just looked amused, she turned and ran out of the room.

Lucy ran down the dark hall till she reached the main entrance, she glanced back to see if he was following but she didn't see him chase after her. She kept running till she ran into something solid and fell to the ground. Lucy looked up and saw that it was the Priest who just snickered "Too slow!".

The Priest leaned towards her, Lucy just lay there on the cold floor, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for death.

But death didn't come, she just felt a light pat on the head, she opened her eyes and saw that the yellow eyed priest was kneeling beside her and he was patting her head, he smiled tauntingly "well kid it was fun, but I gotta jet" he stood and started walking out the doors.

The priest stopped and turned back to her, he stared at her with his piercing yellow eyes and grinned "I'll see ya around kid" he then walked off into the cool, starless night leaving the young demigod trembling on the cold marble floor.

End of chapter 1

**(a/n: what do you think? anyway review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n: here you go a new chapter. Also i'm changing the supernatural time line, some events and adding a few new characters to make the story work. well any way i hope you enjoy this. review!)**

Hellfire ch 2

Along a highway, a teenager in a black hoodie and jeans strolled casually with a backpack slung over one shoulder, he hummed an ancient tune he picked up on his travels. His red hair was messy and his face pale, his eyes gleamed yellow in the fading light.

The sky was a peach color; the sun slowly sank beyond the horizon giving the sky its color.

Azazel just hummed happily, the past thirty something years have been a blast; he found the child and Lilith's escape from Hell went smoothly, bringing him closer to his master. The convent was destroyed but it didn't matter, he just needed to make some final preparations. He stopped and hid in some bushes to avoid being seen by the guards.

Standing near a small opening in the side of the mountain were two large teens in Roman Centurion armor holding large spears and shields.

His host's heart was thumping with excitement; Azazel was ready for some well-deserved payback against Olympus.

For years they hunted Demons and managed to kill a number of them and as the saying goes, an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth. Azazel just strolled out of the bushes, the guards spotted him and eyed him suspiciously, he was about to enter the tunnel when one of the guards noticed something

"Hey stop!" he jumped in front of Azazel.

The other just asked, "What's wrong?" the guard in front of Azazel, he stared into his eyes for a few moments then he paled "Dude check his eyes out" the other rushed over and stared into Azazel's eyes and he blanched as well "No way".

Azazel just looked at the two and asked innocently "Is something wrong?" the two guards just looked at each other then said hesitantly "there's this story that our mother told us when she was in the legion, she and her friends were attacked by a yellowed eyed monster" the two chuckled nervously "That was years ago though, you can't be him"

"oh but I am" said Azazel his eyes gleamed in the tunnel's torch light "I got to say I am disappointed that none of you half-wit, half blood's haven't learned that you should never cross a Demon!" he made a swatting motion, the two large guards were sent flying into one of the tunnels sides.

The armor softened the blow a little but one of them was knocked unconscious but the other scrambled to his feet and tried to stab Azazel but the demon just grabbed the tip of the spear and snapped off the bronze spearhead.

He grabbed the teen and strangled him till he went limp, the other he just impaled with the broken spear multiple times until he stopped breathing "That was rather boring" he mumbled.

He dragged the bodies a good distance away from the tunnel and hid them in some bushes. Azazel looked towards the nearby highway and muttered "better get a move on" he began jogging down the tunnel. A good distance in the tunnel he heard the familiar roar of an engine from an Impala reach his ears and the scent of an Angel reached his nose.

He grinned "Perfect timing boys" he reached the other side of the tunnel and skidded to a stop and he admired the view of the valley.

To put it simply it was like a miniature Rome, they even had their own river and battlefield but it looked like the small city and barracks were being rebuilt, Azazel nodded admiringly "Nice, real nice" he noticed a large flying battleship docked on the other side of the river, it reeked of Demigods so much Azazel covered his nose "Ugh Greeks and Romans? That's new" soft voices and footsteps made him snap out of his thoughts "Time to go" muttered Azazel and he started walking towards the camp.

On the other side of the tunnel three men climbed out of the black Impala, one had a short hair, he wore a black jacket, the other had long hair and wore a plaid shirt with a brown jacket, the third wore a baseball cap and a grey shirt with a jacket.

The one named Dean spoke up "Where is this place supposed to be?" his brother pointed up the hill towards a tunnel entrance that had just came to their attention "From what Cas said, it's that way".

They walked up to the tunnel entrance, Sam clicked on his flashlight "You first" said Dean Sam just grumbled and started walking followed by Dean and Bobby. The two brothers have been tracking Azazel for years, then Bobby joined them hunting for the Demon to help save their father.

They lately found out that Azazel was in California thanks to Castiel, who is an Angel of Heaven and their friend.

The three hunters treaded through the tunnel quietly "What's Azazel doing here in the first place?" said Dean "This place is in the middle of nowhere, why come out here?" the trio reached the end of the tunnel which came out to a large valley that had a river running through it.

The three gaped at the large battleship, the military barracks and the miniature Rome "Maybe that's why" said Sam

"Indeed" said a familiar voice, the three turned and standing their was a man in with dark hair and a trench coat "Cas" said Dean "What's Azazel doing here?" Castiel just stared down at the valley "I'm not sure but down there is the greatest concentration of Demigods on earth" "Demigods?" asked Bobby.

Castiel nodded "sons and daughters of the Olympian gods, trained in the ways of their ancestors, keeping the legacy of old Greece and Rome alive" "Wait a second" said Dean "Demigods?"

Castiel sighed impatiently "The Olympians weren't always faithful to their immortal spouses, they would occasionally descend from Mount Olympus and have children with mortals from time to time"

Dean raised an eyebrow "So the gods get a little lonely, they come down to earth and get it on with some human and have kids".

Castiel nodded "In a matter of speaking, their spouses don't like it and the Olympian parent usually leave their children with their mortal parents" Dean just shook his head muttering "This would be an interesting episode of Jerry Springer" Castiel cocked his head in confusion "Who's Jerry Springer?" he asked, but no one answered him.

The group moved back into the tunnel and decided to make a plan.

Castiel explained, "Normally camps like this would be hidden and shielded from Humans and Monsters, but they are not as well defended from Angels and Demons but normally Demons and Angels leave these camps alone"

"Why?" asked Sam "Because the Olympians have made a deal with Angels, that we leave them and their children alone, they wont trespass on our territory and they won't interfere with our affairs and Olympus enforces the deal on Demons as well".

Dean nodded understanding what Castiel was saying, "So you can't go down there, but we can?" Castiel nodded "you can go down there but if you get in trouble I cannot interfere, unless you are in danger, so be very, very careful" The three humans nodded, Castiel glanced outside and saw the sky grow dimmer and dimmer "We move when its dark and when all the children are asleep"

"Why?" asked Sam "The kids don't take kindly to visitors" said Castiel "Human or otherwise".

Azazel strolled through the crowded streets of New Rome quietly; both the Greek and Roman Demigods were mingling rather cautiously, talking about quests they've been on, battle strategy and the recent attacks on New Rome and Camp Half-Blood. Azazel was unbothered by any of neither the half bloods nor their guardian Terminus, he kept his face hidden in case anymore of them have been warned about the yellow eyed demon.

Though he half hoped for a Demigod on Demigod slaughter, he just stepped through the streets quietly and stealthily.

He noted a few large looking Centurions and Greeks but they were too busy trying to one up each other "Pathetic" he muttered under his breath.

The feud between the Greek and Roman demigods went on since the Civil war, but now they were in the middle of a flimsy truce. A scent invaded Azazel's nostrils; he eyes scanned the crowd till he saw where it was coming from. He saw a blond girl with grey eyes standing outside a shop talking to a dark haired boy who reeked of the sea.

A son of Poseidon, or Neptune, or whatever the hell he calls himself now a days. Another scent reached him, he glanced and saw standing beside them were a blond boy and a girl, one reeked of the dead and the other smelt of burning ozone

"Zeus, Hades and Poseidon?" he muttered in feign astonishment.

Azazel made a tutting noise "You naughty boys, still cheating after all these years. And they say Demons are disloyal" He quickly slipped to the counter right beside them and began his observations.

"…Still It's good to have you back Jason" said the girl named Hazel "Yeah it is" said Jason "I see that you guys have kept this place from falling apart" "All thanks to me" said the boy named Percy "And the Legion" reminded Hazel. Azazel studied the counter with little interest as he listened in on their conversation "…the Giants have held Hera hostage?" asked Percy "Yes but we saved her" said Jason

"I think we deserve a break after all that" "Yeah" agreed Hazel.

The Demon's brow furrowed, The Giants are returning, so soon? Azazel muttered curses, Gaia was always so troublesome but it didn't matter once He and the rest are free, it won't matter who stands in their way. Azazel decided to keep an eye on the four demigods but first he had business to attend to, he turned and disappeared back into the crowd.

Night fell on the camp, the Roman demigods went to their barracks and the Greek Demigods went across the river and set up tents. Sam, Dean and Bobby snuck past the camp as quietly as they could and they slipped past the guard towers, thanks to Castiel who had cloaked them for an hour. The trio tiptoed past a sleeping Terminus and they slipped into New Rome.

The streets were empty and quiet except for a few Centurions patrolling the streets.

The three hid behind a counter, avoiding a patrol "Ok where is he" muttered Dean, he pulled out a dagger, and the blade had etchings of symbols, which are lethal to Demons "Cas said he should be north of the town" said Bobby he pointed up the street towards the temples dedicated to the Olympian gods "ok lets go" said Sam.

The three men got up and down the street, once out of the city they rushed down a well-traveled road towards the temples.

Azazel sat in the middle of the marble floor covered in the blood beneath the statue of Jupiter.

Earlier, he had dispatched a young girl who guarded the temple easily and the terror in her eyes made Azazel's heart leap with joy. He sat besides a hole in the floor, his arm in the incision he made fishing around for the object he seeks. His hand brushed against something solid and he exclaimed "Aha!" he grabbed it and pulled it up and placed it beside him.

It was a metal box wrapped in black cloth, he unraveled the cloth and opened the box revealing a yellowed piece of paper. Azazel fished it out of the box and unfolded it carefully and he smiled "Ah, so that's where you're hiding" he carefully placed it back into his pocket and he got to his feet.

He glanced up at the statue of Jupiter muttering, "And here I thought the Angels were full of themselves" he turned and left the temple.

Dean, Sam and Bobby burst into the temple only to find it empty "Damn it!" grunted Dean, Bobby examined the hole in the floor that was surrounded by smears of blood against the white marble "Whatever it was, Azazel just found it" Sam heard a weapon unsheathing, he turned around quickly with his gun at the ready only to find a blond kid with a gold sword standing there "Who are you!" he demanded "What are you doing in my father's temple!"

"Aw shit" grumbled Dean

"Cas is going to kill us" mumbled Sam.

End of chapter

**(a/n: i hoped you enjoyed this. please review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n: here you go a new chapter)**

Hellfire ch 3

Percy sat in a seat in the senate building with most of the other leaders of the twelfth legion.

Also in attendance were the cabin leaders from Camp Half-blood and some of the spirits of Camp Jupiter. Everyone was muttering, asking the same question, why were they gathered at this time of night? Soon Reyna strolled in followed by a group of Legion soldiers escorting three grown men.

Percy blinked and rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming, three grown, human men, in Camp Jupiter.

Everyone murmured in interest and surprise till Reyna held up a hand silencing everyone in attendance "I have called you all here to discuss a grave matter" announced Reyna "Today we have lost three of our comrades" she said the names of the two guards at the front gates and one who guarded the temple of Jupiter, everyone bowed their heads in respect of those who died then Reyna continued

"A few minutes ago Jason had discovered these three at the temple" she gestured towards the three men.

One had shoulder length hair, one with short hair, and the third was older then the other two and he wore a baseball cap.

The senators and the cabin leaders all muttered till one senator spoke up "How did they get in to camp?"

"We just walked right in" said the one with short hair.

Everyone just muttered some more and the man waved one hand "Hey I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, and this is Bobby"

"And if it's not too much trouble we could just explain ourselves" said the one named Sam.

Every Demigod in the room went silent; Sam cleared his throat "We had absolutely nothing to do with the deaths of you're friends, we were only trying to stop someone, someone I believe was responsible" "Who?" asked Reyna.

Sam was quiet for a moment then answered "A Demon named Azazel" Percy frowned, Annabeth who was sitting beside him, just raised an eyebrow and every other demigod just muttered and looked at each other in confusion.

"Lies!" cried a familiar voice, everyone looked towards the source and Percy saw that it was Octavian "There's no such thing as Demons"

"Says the demigod", retorted Dean "in a hidden camp, trained to kill monsters from myth" Octavian just gapped at Dean "How did he know such things? They are obviously spies of Gaia!" most of the Roman demigods muttered in agreement but most of the Greek and some of the Roman muttered in disagreement.

The tension in the room rose quickly. Dean, Sam and Bobby just looked confused, Dean held up a hand "Now slow down man we don't know anyone named Guy" "Gaia" corrected Sam "Yeah" said Bobby. Most of the Demigods and spirits started yelling about punishment when a wave of silence came over the entire room; Percy looked and saw standing besides Reyna was a tall woman in a goatskin cloak.

It was the Goddess Juno.

She stood a few feet taller then the three men and had a serious look on her face, all the demigods bowed their heads in respect to her but the three men just stood there staring at her "What have we here?" she said aloud.

Juno began walking slowly around the three men "Humans, in Camp Jupiter" she said in a surprised tone "I must say, I have never expected this"

"Hey" said Dean "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, and this is our friend Bobby and who might just you be?" Juno ignored him, she looked the three over "Obviously not spies of Gaia" she said aloud, the tension in the room dropped considerably, Percy let out a sigh of relief, no more troubles with spies and he noticed Octavian sinking into his chair.

Juno looked at Sam, Dean and Bobby with interest "I sense that the three of you have been through a lot"

"Yep, we're like a family" said Dean "Courageous, strong and very loyal to each other" she said studying the three. "I also sense that you're destinies are intertwined" she said quietly "If you were demigods, I would say that the three of you would have been magnificent heroes" all the senators in the stands muttered in interest.

Suddenly Percy noticed Juno grew extremely pale "Even though you are humans, I sense that you serve a higher power, a power that I am familiar with" She scowled and demanded "I know that you haven't come alone, tell me where is you're companion!"

"Right here" said a new voice.

Everyone looked towards the doorway and Percy saw standing in the doorway was a man in a trench coat; he had dark hair and a stoic look on his face.

The three humans looked slightly happier "Hey Cas" greeted Dean "Castiel" said Juno in a voice that sounded like fear or dread

"Hello Hera, or is it Juno" said the man named Castiel, as he walked into the senate building the torches flickered and a cool breeze blew into building. Percy saw that the man's shadow was different.

There was a pair of large wings on his back, Percy looked up and saw on the man's back a large pair of black feathered wings but it looked blurry like someone tried to erase it but it got smeared, they fluttered a little then disappeared.

"You are right Juno" said Castiel "They do serve a higher power, just not you're powers" "What are you doing here?" she hissed Castiel just cocked his head "like they have said, we came for the Demon" "There's no Demon in Camp Jupiter" said Juno confidently "We would know".

Castiel just shook his head "Still as arrogant as ever" he said coldly "Still blind to the obvious, maybe that's why the Titans had gained so much power last summer" Juno stiffened and everyone gapped at the man in surprise.

No one dared make a God or a Goddess angry but this man was just infuriating her, Percy saw her tremble with rage

"Don't you dare insult Olympus" she hissed pointing a finger at the man but the man just stood there looking unfazed "It was you're arrogance and you're pride that almost brought the world to utter ruin" said Castiel "Now it is happening again only this time, you face a threat on a second front only this time you choose to ignore it, hoping it will go away" Juno's expression changed from anger to inquisitive

"What do you mean?" Castiel told her "My friends were hunting a very dangerous Demon named Azazel, he is very powerful and he managed to sneak past you're defenses easily, he found something in you're husbands temple and has vanished, instead of trying to pick up a trail we are wasting time with this pointless trial".

Juno glared at Castiel then said "Let these men go, give them accommodations for the night, by morning I want them to leave"

"As you wish" said Reyna, she bowed her head, Juno then said "Now leave, I want to speak to Castiel, alone". The Senate building cleared out quickly leaving Juno and Castiel alone.

Percy Annabeth and Hazel led the three adults through New Rome towards an empty cabin, Dean looked around "Nice place you got here"

"Thanks" said Hazel, they passed a few on lookers who just stared at them "I guess its been a while since you had visitors" said Sam "You could say that" said Percy.

They reached the cabin and the men thanked the three demigods and went inside the cabin and locked the door.

Annabeth spoke first "This is weird" "I know" agreed Percy "I've never seen anybody make Juno act like that" said Hazel "What was his name again?" "Castiel" said Annabeth "Who ever he is, he's not human, appearing out of nowhere and talking to the queen of the gods like that" she shook her head "I don't know"

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait till morning" said Percy yawning "I'm going to bed" "Yeah me too" said Hazel and the three went back to their cabins.

Later that night, Percy tossed and turned in his bed, he dreamed that he was in an apartment building that was crowded with stacks of books and papers. He saw standing near a window was a dark haired man in his early twenties, he looked extremely pale and he wore a black business suit, he had a cigarette in his mouth and he muttered to someone

"It's beginning eh?" he turned towards Percy and grumbled "I figured as much, all these extra demons crawling about this town, its really starting to become a real pain in my ass"

"I know I just want you to be ready, Jim" said an unfamiliar voice "I know Sam, I'll be ready for the worst" Percy turned around but saw that the window was opened and there were faint sounds that sounded like wing beats.

The dream changed and Percy saw that he was standing in a house. The house was clean and it had pictures of a family on the walls, Percy turned and saw that across from him was a dining room, sitting around a dinner table were a family, a man, a woman an elderly man and a young girl in a pink dress. "Grandpa do you love me?" asked the girl in a cold voice, the old man stuttered, "O-of course sweetheart I love you" "Liar" said the girl "you were asking for help from Mr. Wilson, I saw you" the old man trembled a little and nodded like he was caught in a lie.

The girl turned to her parents and asked coldly "Were you part of this?" the old man silently pleaded with the two but the parents looked terrified and said "No sweetie" the girl nodded "good" she flicked her wrist and the old man's head twisted quickly and there was a sickening snap, the old man fell back into his seat dead.

The girl's cold look changed to a cheerful one, she turned asked the horrified adults "Mommy can I have some ice cream and cake".

The dream changed once again, this time Percy saw that he was standing near the tunnel entrance over looking the camp, standing there was a figure in a black hoodie, Percy saw that he had red hair and unnaturally yellow eyes that glowed faintly in the darkness "Sweet dreams, you little abominations" muttered the yellow eyed stranger, he waved a hand over the camp, the wind picked up a bit and he walked back into the tunnel cackling and the dream faded.

Percy was awoken by the sounds of footsteps, he sat up and saw a familiar shape "Hello Percy" said the visitor "What the?" said Percy in surprise.

Standing there was a scowling Bianca di Angelo.

End of chapter

**(a/n: hoped you liked it. review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n: sorry for the long wait. hope you'll enjoy this. review)**

Ch.4: The Quest begins

Percy just sat on his bed staring at Bianca in amazement.

She had died in the junkyard of the Gods trying to stop the junk colossus when they were on a quest to save Artemis.

She looked exactly the same, except her face was paler then before.

"Bianca how are you here?" asked Percy "Shouldn't you be in the underworld?"

Bianca nodded "Yes but I had to come, I had to warn you" Bianca shuddered "Something is going on, something big. Whatever it's making everyone in the underworld tense".

Percy blinked "What do you mean?"

Bianca shivered "Something is stirring. Something evil"

"Is it Gaia or The Giants?" asked Percy but Bianca shook her head "neither, its someone else, someone worse, much worse"

Percy paled "Who can be worse than Gaia and the Giants?" Bianca's mouth snapped shut.

Percy frowned and noticed that there was a look of pure terror in her eyes "I can't say his name, no demigod can, it's cursed"

Percy nodded "Ok but tell me what's going on?" Bianca trembled "I-I can't, I've said too much, I must go" she turned around and made her way towards the door.

Just when she reached the door she stopped and turned to Percy, saying in a grim tone "Percy, find my brother and stop him from rising" her voice broke a little "please"

Percy nodded "I will".

Bianca smiled a little then she vanished into thin air.

Percy pondered Bianca's warning when suddenly there was a loud boom and some shouts then Frank burst into the Barracks; he was wearing his armor and looked panicked "Percy we're under attack!"

Percy's heart stopped "What!".

* * *

><p>Percy grabbed Riptide and rushed out of the Barracks with Frank, as they made their way towards the gates other campers, both Greek and Roman, rushed to and fro gathering weapons and armor.<p>

In the distance Percy could hear the clang of metal and screams of campers "Who are fighting?" asked Percy, uncapping Riptide.

Frank just said, "You'll find out soon enough" they passed a few more barracks till they reached the front gates, Percy skidded to a stop at what he saw.

The front gates were completely obliterated and the entrance was stuffed up by two opposing forces, one side was the Roman and Greek campers, some were wearing their armor others were still wearing their pajamas.

The opposing forces were not what Percy had expected.

The opposing force was a pack of massive dogs; they had scarlet eyes and jet-black fur.

The opposing force was Hellhounds.

The Giants had used some Hellhounds in their army when they attacked camp few weeks earlier. Behind them in the field, the _Argo II _was on fire.

"Hellhounds?" said Percy "I thought we killed them all" "So did I" said Frank "But these Hellhounds are different"

"how?" said Percy, Frank pointed towards the battle.

A Roman Demigod with a spear dodged the claws of a massive black hound, he ducked past another swipe and he lunged at the Hellhound, the spearhead went into the massive dog's flesh but the dog didn't disintegrate into dust like any other monster.

The Hellhound just howled and swatted away the Demigod like a pest and continued advancing onwards.

Percy turned to Frank "What's going on, why isn't Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze having any effect?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, they aren't dying" said Frank.

Percy frowned "I thought we took care of that problem by freeing Thanatos"

"Yeah we did" said Frank "But maybe it's something new, something we haven't encountered before" Percy watched the line of campers slowly crumble under advancing of the hounds.

He clenched his fist and said, "Whatever it is, we need to find it " Frank scanned the battle and he saw something "Percy look!" he pointed towards the outside, beyond the gates.

Percy strained to look beyond the crowded gateway and he saw a man in a dark business suit standing behind the pack of Hellhounds, the glow from the fire made his eyes glow like two peices of coal.

He stood there in the field watching the battle, surrounded by a dozen more Hellhounds.

"He must be controlling them" said Frank, Percy and Frank glanced at each other then nodded and charged towards the gates, joining the fray.

Percy and Frank passed the other Demigods, they slashed some Hellhounds and they managed to slip past the rest of the Hellhounds and had managed to get to the other side of the pack.

The hounds continued fighting the campers, ignoring Percy and Frank "Well that was easy" said Percy

"Really?" said a voice.

The two Demigods turned and saw the man staring at them "Everything comes easily to you, dose it demigods" he spat

"What do you mean?" said Percy but the man didn't answer.

Frank hefted his weapon "Stop the attack, or we will kill you"

the mans eyebrows rose "Oh is that so? Well in that case, No!"

Frank muttered, "I warned you" he charged at the man and lunged with his spear.

The spearhead pierced the man's chest and blood oozed out of the man's chest but he looked unfazed "Is that all?" he grabbed the spear and pulled it out "if so, then I'm not impressed".

Frank's eyes widened and he attempted to lunge again but the man had a tight grip on the spear.

He lifted Frank who was still holding the spear, and he tossed him aside like nothing.

Percy sprinted at the man and swung Riptide, but the man dodged and an invisible force sent him flying.

Percy tumbled to the ground and immediately got back up, he saw the man's eyes grow dark and become jet black, like a pair of black marbles.

Percy got up onto his feet and hefted Riptide, the man walked closer and Percy swung but the man caught the blade with one hand.

The man's fingers wrapped themselves around the blade and he yanked it out of Percy's hands "Pathetic" sneered the man, he tossed the sword aside and he grabbed Percy by the throat.

Percy tired to wriggle his way out of the man's grip but he was stuck in the man's iron grip.

The man's dark eyes bored into Percy's like drills "You stink of the sea" he muttered, his eyes widened and a wicked smile appeared on his face "oh this is rich! I've been itching to pay back that Sea God for years after what he did to my sister but I just couldn't find a child of Poseidon for years but it looks like I hit the Jack pot!" the man laughed a cold laugh.

He pulled back his fist, ready to punch Percy into oblivion saying, " This little ditty goes out to all Demigods, it's called Hasta la vista You Abominations!"

Percy closed his eyes and readied himself for the pain but he felt nothing.

He opened his eyes and saw that the man had stopped and he turned, his eyes widened in fear "N-no, not you!"

Percy saw, standing behind the man was Castiel, the man dropped Percy and tried to run but when he turned he bumped into Castiel.

Castiel laid his hand on the man's head, the man's eyes glowed white and he screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground.

Castiel turned to Percy "Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks" said Percy, who got up on his feet.

Percy glanced at the man on the ground, who was just lying on the grass, not moving "Percy" said a voice, he turned and he saw Frank who was scrambling to his feet "You ok?"

"Yeah" said Percy "Thanks to Castiel"

Castiel just nodded "You're welcome" they heard howling, the three of them turned and saw the Hellhounds, all howl together and retreated.

The pack of massive black dogs sped past the three, Percy heard Dean yelled "Yeah, you better run!" he turned and saw Sam, Dean and Bobby standing at the front gates carrying hand guns.

* * *

><p>After the campers moved the wounded to the barracks, Hazel came jogging calling for Percy "It's Rachel, she wants to see you" she turned to Sam, Dean Bobby and Castiel "You too" the four adults glanced at each other then followed after Hazel and Percy.<p>

They reached the senate building, sitting their was Percy's friend Rachel and Reyna.

Rachel was the oracle of Camp Half blood who gives prophecies to heroes when they go on quests.

When they reached the senate building they saw Rachel's eyes grow cloudy and her voice changed.

She spoke as if two people were speaking "_Three Demigods shall go forth to the city of angels"_

"Uh what's going on?" asked Dean

"She's giving a prophecy" said Percy "She's our oracle, she gives us prophecies before every quest we go on, they help us prepare for the future".

Dean nodded "Sweet, could she tell me who will win the Super bowl this year?"

Reyna put her finger to her lips and made a shushing sound.

Rachel continued in a raspy voice

"_They shall meet the old knight and together they shall seek the lance. __The prophet and scribe shall point the way to the lance and the infernal gates. The Dark Legions shall rise to meet their master's call. __The three shall join the two wayward sons at the gates of blood and fire. The seals shall shatter and the Morning Star shall rise. He will lead his armies to battle against all creation. The Gods shall fall. The Four Riders shall spread across the land. Together, the eldest son and the youngest son shall make their stand at the final battle."_

Rachel blinked and she returned to normal.

The group pondered what she said till Percy spoke "So dose this mean three people have to go on a quest?"

Reyna nodded "It appears so, but I'm worried about what the rest of the prophecy means"

Hazel shivered "Yeah, what do you mean 'the Gods shall fall' what will happen?"

Rachel shrugged "I don't know".

Dean turned to Castiel and said, "What do you think? Real or fake?"

Castiel had a grim look on his face "The prophecy's of the oracle are somewhat accurate, sometimes they don't come true or they come true in ways that most couldn't guess, but from the sounds of this prophecy, it is likely that it will come true".

Everyone looked at Castiel "What do you mean?" asked Dean.

Castiel sighed and said reluctantly "from the sounds of the prophecy and because of recent events of late, I believe that it's about the impending Apocalypse"

Everyone's eyes widened and murmured amongst themselves.

Bobby spoke up "You mean the end of the world?" Castiel nodded "Fire, brimstone, the works"

Dean sighed "Great, just great, what do we do?"

Castiel said "We must hunt down Azazel, he knows something, since he is high up in Hell's ranks, but he is also after something" "What is it?" asked Percy.

Castiel asked "I'm not sure but it has something to do with what Azazel found in the temple of Jupiter" he looked to Reyna "Do you know what was hidden there?" she just nodded and looked nervous.

Castiel asked again but in a stern tone "What was hidden there?"

Reyna said quietly "the map to the location of the Spear of Longinus"

Castiel went ridged "The Holy Lance? You had it the whole time!"

Reyna shook her head "Not really, we had to hide it, it was too powerful for any demigod to wield"

"Of course it was" said Castiel irritably "In the hands of anyone other then it's true master, it will cause them to burst into flames".

Dean got between them "Hold on, are you saying that the Holy Lance is real?"

"It is" said Castiel "It is a dangerous weapon forged by Heaven, but it was lost long ago, and like the Colt, it can kill almost anything"

"Almost?" asked Sam

"It can kill any thing but it has no effect on about three things," said Castiel "But the lance is ultimately useless if it's in the hands of anyone other than it's true master"

"And the true owner is?" asked Bobby.

Castiel didn't answer, he glanced up at the domed ceiling

"Cas?" said Dean,

Castiel just said "I must go, there are some things I need to take care of" he glanced to Dean, Sam and Bobby "You must find Azazel, and quickly, I'll meet you at the tunnel in a few hours" there was a sudden cool breeze and Castiel vanished.

Percy heard the beating of massive feathery wings fading into the distance.

Dean looked to Bobby and Sam "Well that was weird"

"Yeah" said Sam.

Percy turned to Reyna and asked, "What do we do about the prophecy? Shouldn't we send somebody on a quest?"

Reyna just shook her head "I'm not sure because we need to deal with the Giants"

"But what about the part 'the Gods shall fall'? Shouldn't we be doing something about that too?" asked Percy.

Reyna still was unsure so Percy told her his dream and he told her about Bianca's warning. Reyna, absorbed the information and thought about it for a few minutes, till she finally spoke "Ok, the quest is on but we'll need to convene an emergency senate meeting"

"But who'll go?" asked Hazel.

Reyna glanced at Rachel "Did you see who three are?"

Rachel shrugged "I only saw that they were led by a child of the big three".

* * *

><p>An hour later Reyna had convened all the senators who weren't injured and they all learned of the prophecy.<p>

She also called for people to go on the quest to retrieve the Spear and return it to Camp Jupiter.

After an hour of debate's, questions and arguments it was decided that Percy was going to be the leader and he had chosen Frank and Hazel to join him.

There were a few words of protest but the quest was approved.

Reyna then called for damage reports, which Jason stood up and reported, "over thirty injured, the front gates were obliterated in the initial assault and major fire damage on the Argo"

"But it can be fixed" added Leo.

Percy sighed in relief, their ride to Greece may be fried but there's still a chance at repairing it.

Reyna dismissed the senate and everyone wished Percy, Hazel and Frank luck.

"On another quest already?" said Frank,

"Only this time we're trying to stop something other than Gaia" said Percy as they walked towards the tunnel entrance.

"The Morning Star" murmured Hazel, she glanced to Percy "What do you think that is?"

Percy shrugged "I don't know, but it I get the feeling that its something bad".

They trudged through the tunnel and on the other side they saw Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel standing near a black Chevy Impala and an old truck.

Dean noticed them and said "On you're way kids?"

"Yep" said Percy "To the city of angels, like the prophecy said"

"Los Angeles?" said Bobby and the three demigods nodded.

Castiel spoke up "If you are attempting to avert the impending Apocalypse, I suggest that we should work together. On this quest you'll be needing our help"

"Why would you help us?" asked Percy "Lets just say we're working towards the same goal" said Dean.

Castiel glanced at the sky and behind him, he then said in a low tone "I believe I know a man who knows what you seek"

"Who is it?" asked Hazel

Castiel hesitated then handed Percy a slip of paper with an address on it "His name is Jim Valentine, he'll help" he glanced up at the night sky then said "I must go" the angel looked to Dean

"Remember what I told you, find Azazel".

Dean nodded "we will"

Castiel vanished again in a blink of an eye and he left a cold breeze and the sounds of loud wing beats in his wake.

Percy asked "How dose he do that?" the three men looked at each other then Dean said "he's an Angel of God".

The three demigods looked at them in disbelief "an Angel?" said Hazel

Dean nodded "Yep, we didn't believe him at first but I now believe him, considering the fact that he dragged my ass out of Hell"

Percy, Hazel and Frank blinked in surprise "Wait what?" said Frank but Dean shook his head "It's a long story but if I were you, I would believe what he says".

Percy got an idea "Can we hitch a ride with you?" Dean glanced to Sam then said "Sure, we were heading to LA anyway", he opened the trunk and he motioned them to put their things in.

As they placed their packs in the trunk they saw that it was filled with guns, knives and other assorted weapons "What are those weapons for?" asked Percy as he, Hazel and Frank crawled into the back seat "Those are just tools of the trade" said Dean

"What trade?" asked Hazel

"Hunting" answered Sam.

The three demigods gave the two humans questioning looks and Sam said casually "We hunt monsters".

* * *

><p>The Impala's engine purred to life and the car sped onto the freeway followed by Bobby in his truck and they made their way towards Los Angeles.<p>

A few minutes into the journey Percy fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the dream, Percy found himself standing in the middle of a field.<p>

The field was covered with wild flowers and one side ended at the edge of a forest and the other side ended at a wide lake.

He saw that the field lay beneath a wide cloudless sky and there were high snowcapped mountains in the distance in one direction. There was a loud roar and Percy turned and found himself face to face with a massive dragon.

The dragon had copper colored scales, massive wings and a long tail covered with spikes.

He heard a whinny, Percy turned and saw a white warhorse, and sitting astride the horse was a man in a silver armor. The man held a shield in one hand and a lance in the other. The lance was a long rod of wood and the tip was a stainless silver metal that gleamed in the sunlight.

The man's face was visible, his face was pale and his eyes were a brilliant blue.

His hair was raven colored that reached down to his shoulders and he had a thick beard. Instead of showing fear, the knight's face was calm and confidant. The dragon roared again, this time the knight lowered his lance and his horse broke into a full gallop towards the dragon.

As the knight neared the dragon the scene changed again, only this time Percy found himself standing a coffee shop.

The shop was lit but it looked like empty except for one customer.

Sitting there was a red haired boy dressed in black, his eyes trained on his coup of coffee.

Percy recognized the red head. He was from the dream before the attack on Camp Jupiter. The sound of a bell dinged softly and a man entered the shop.

The man saw the red head and sank into the chair across from him.

The man was wearing a suit and tie, he had short beard and a short, black hair.

The teen didn't look up at the man "Alastair" "Azazel" said the man happily, his voice was nasally but it sent a chill down Percy's spine.

"How was you're journey?" asked the teen, he looked up at the man with his pale yellow eyes.

The man named Alastair grumbled "Horrible, I ran into a few of Gaia's pet demigods"

"I had a run in with a few demigods myself" grumbled Azazel "Before I went to one of their camps" "What were you doing there?" asked Alastair sounding intrigued.

Azazel glanced around and he pulled out a small folded piece of parchment "Getting this, the map to the Holy Lance" Alastair blinked "Why would you risk you're skin for such a thing?"

"Lilith said so" grumbled Azazel, he rubbed his temples.

Alastair nodded and said with a hint of sympathy "I know how you feel, she has me scrounging around for new recruits but so far no success, nothing but run ins with some of Gaia's followers, human and non human"

"The only consolation I got out of my visit to that camp was losing my second in command" said Azazel sipping his drink "That little prick was annoying me for hours, he was begging me for a chance at the demigods, so I let him go.

My guess is that he's probably dead, thanks to the Winchesters and their guardian Angel" Alastair and Azazel snickered.

Alastair shivered and rubbed his arms, Azazel frowned "are you cold?"

"Yeah" shivered Alastair "I never like coming up to this Arctic crap hole, I prefer to be home attending my studies" "yeah" agreed Azazel "but I guess we don't have a choice in the matter".

Azazel was about to say something but then suddenly Alastair frowned and a dark look appeared on his face.

Azazel noticed that his friend's sudden change of demeanor "What is it?"

"I feel like we're being watched" murmured his friend "By who?" asked Azazel

"I don't know" muttered Alastair.

Alastair closed his eyes and murmured something in a different language then suddenly his eyes shot open, he looked directly in Percy's direction "Ah" Azazel repeated Alastair's chant and he glanced to Percy.

Percy felt a cold sensation run through him "What have we here?" said Alastair in mock curiosity "A demigod"

"Not just any demigod, a son of Poseidon" said Azazel with glee.

Alastair smiled a cold smile "Well, this is an interesting development in things" "Yes but before we discuss far more important things, I suggest that we get rid of our uninvited guest" said Azazel "Indeed" said Alastair.

Azazel waved at Percy "Goodbye, Percy" Percy's heart skipped a beat then Alastair snapped his fingers, the scene faded and Percy found himself awake in the back of the Impala.

* * *

><p>He looked around and he saw that Frank was trying to wake him "We're here" said Frank.<p>

Percy noticed that the car had come to a stop in front of an apartment building, he and Frank got out of the car and they got their packs.

Hazel was talking with Sam and Dean "Well we did a check and the place is safe to go" said Dean

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Percy

Sam shook his head "No, we just got a call from a friend of ours who might have a lead on where Azazel is, but we'll be back to pick you up in a few minutes". The three demigods got their packs out of the trunk and they said their goodbyes to Sam, Dean and Bobby.

* * *

><p>The three entered the apartment building, they climbed a few floors and they passed a dozen doors till they reached one at the end of the hall.<p>

They heard loud rock music coming from inside, Percy nodded to Frank, who pulled out his spear and Hazel knocked on the door. The music went dead and after a minute the door opened a little and a voice growled, "What do you want?"

"Are you Jim Valentine?" asked Percy.

The voice was silent for a moment then it said quietly "I am, but what do you kids want?"

"We heard that you could help us find the holy lance" said Hazel. The voice snorted, "No I can't, who told you that rubbish?" "Castiel" said Percy.

The voice went silent then asked, "You know Castiel?"

"Not that well" admitted Percy "but he told us that you can help us" "Can you?" asked Hazel.

The voice answered, "I can" the door opened a little more, revealing the inside apartment "Come in" the three entered the apartment cautiously.

Inside it was spacious and it was packed with large stacks of books.

There was a black couch, a few armchairs, a table, a hallway leading to a few other rooms and a kitchen.

Once inside the door swung shut and a few locks clicked into place.

The three demigods turned and saw the one who let them in.

He was in his mid twenties, had short dark hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves, dark pants, expenisve black shoes and a red tie. The man looked familiar but it finally hit Percy.

The man was from the dream he had before the attack on Camp Jupiter and the dream he head on the way over to the appartment building.

He was the Knight they were looking for.

End of chapter.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: well there you go. sorry if this chapter was horrible but i just had to get this chapter out of my head. anyway review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n: hope you enjoy this. review)**

* * *

><p>Ch 5: the Knight's tale<p>

Jimmy crossed his arms and stared at the three demigods for a few minutes.

He studied them with interest "Well, I never" he finally said "Three demigods in my apartment, a few decades ago I would have turned you away with a few shotgun blasts"

"Why would you do that?" asked Hazel, nervously "We came to you for help"

"I know it sounds harsh" said Jimmy, holding up his hands "But I, myself and some friends have had a long and bad history with demigods, and your parents" he put his hands down and sighed "So what can I, the humble Jimmy Valentine do for you?"

"Well we need you're help finding the Spear of Longinus" said Hazel.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed "Why are you looking for it?"

"A Demon named Azazel is looking for it" blurted Percy,

Jimmy's eyebrows shot straight up "Yellow eyes?"

Percy nodded which caused Jimmy to frown.

Jimmy looked to Percy and asked, "You've seen him?"

"Only in my last two dreams" answered Percy

Jimmy looked to Hazel "How many of you're campers did he kill?" Hazel frowned in confusion "How did you-"

"Just humor me" interrupted Jimmy "three, maybe a few more" said Hazel.

Jimmy sighed "Ok, that's good" "Good?" exclaimed Frank "he killed three of our friends"

"And he would have killed far more" Jimmy said icily "he would have hunted down every last one of you like dogs, tore you're insides out of you while you still breathed and made you guzzle down gallons of your own friends blood, you should thank Olympus that he didn't let his insatiable bloodlust take control" the three demigods looked at the man in shock.

Jimmy sighed, rubbing his head "I'm sorry if that was a bit gruesome but its true only that it would have been far worse, I don't have the imagination of a demon, they can get pretty creative with torture and mayhem"

Jimmy glanced around the room then nodded to the kitchen "Come on, lets have a few drinks" the four went to the small, cramped kitchen where Jimmy pulled out a few cups and poured a bottle of soda into them.

The three demigods thanked Jimmy and drunk them till they spat them back into their cups, "ugh what is that?" coughed Percy, trying to get the hot, and bitter taste out of his mouth

"that tastes horrible" said Frank

"Like hot chili peppers and socks" added Hazel.

Jimmy glanced at the bottle then muttered "Well it works"

"What?" said Percy fearfully, hoping that he wasn't poisoned

"just a little test to see if you really are who you say you are" said Jimmy, he stored the bottle back into the fridge and pulled out a different bottle "It was laced with Holy Water"

"What?" said the three demigods.

Jimmy explained as they drunk the clean soda "you see, demons can posses people, they can pass themselves off as any old person and the only way to tell if they're a demon is to use holy water. It will burn them if they are demons, if not then its just plain old water"

"then what about the soda?" asked Percy "We're not demons, so shouldn't it not affect us"

Jimmy frowned "Well for demigods, its different, for the most part holy water wouldn't affect you, but I used a stronger incantation to bless the water, it basically affects anything that's not human. Demigods are part human but they are also part god, so the water will taste a little funny or feel like you drank a bowl of wasabi, that's all".

The three demigods felt a little relieved that they drank water and not poison.

The three drank in silence for a moment till Frank asked, "You already knew that we were demigods, how did you know?"

Jimmy smiled a little "the smell of you're blood"

"What?" they all said at once, each of the demigods gave Jimmy a curious look.

Jimmy smiled "creepy huh?"

"You're not a monster… are you?" said Hazel, raising her knife slowly, Jimmy smiled "No, I'm not let me explain" Hazel lowered her knife.

"You see I, like monsters and demons, can smell the blood of a demigod because of the power that runs through you're veins. Each scent is unique to each demigod like a child of Ares, for example, would smell like blood and lead, a child of Athena would smell like books and ink"

Jimmy sniffed the air and pointed at Hazel "a daughter of Hades"

he pointed at Percy "a son of Poseidon" then he pointed at Frank "and a son of Ares"

"Mars, actually" muttered Frank.

Percy sniffed his arm but smelt nothing "how can you smell that?" Jimmy said hesitantly "lets just say that I've been around for a long time and I've learned to develop my senses".

Frank blinked "That must have taken a lot of practice"

"Believe me it took a long time but it was well worth it" said Jimmy.

"I have one question for you" said Percy

"What is it?" asked Jimmy

"In one of my dreams, I saw you fight a dragon with a lance" said Percy "How long ago was that?"

Jimmy sighed, he scratched his chin "That was a long time ago, I was a different person then" he looked at the three demigods and clapped his hands

"Anyway, why don't we get down to business" he looked to Percy "Tell me everything, dreams and encounters so that I may better know what I'm getting into"

Percy recounted the events that transpired at Camp Jupiter and about his dream of Azazel and Alastair when suddenly Jimmy held up a hand saying "Whoa wait slow down"

Percy stopped "What?"

"Did you say Azazel and Alastair? Together?" asked Jimmy in a serious tone.

Percy nodded "Yeah why?"

"That's bad, really bad" said Jimmy his face growing pale "Why what's bad about two demons" asked Frank "We managed to take on a pack of Hellhounds and a single demon"

"Yes" said Jimmy, nodding "But those two aren't you're run of the mill demons. The one you encountered at Camp Jupiter is just cannon fodder, Azazel and Alastair are two of the toughest, cruelest bastards ever to crawl out of Hell" Jimmy frowned then asked "Did they mention anyone else?"

Percy nodded "Yeah, someone named Lilith"

Jimmy muttered "Oh God"

"What, what is it?" asked Hazel.

Jimmy glanced at the three demigods "Azazel and Alastair are bad news but Lilith is by far the worst of them all. Lilith is powerful, cruel and if she has a goal in mind, she always accomplishes it, _always"_.

Jimmy shook his head "We're talking some major evil, they're incredibly high in Hell's ranks"

"How high?" asked Hazel

"Last I checked, Azazel is the King of Hell, Alastair is high torturer and part time general of Hell's armies and Lilith, well she's stronger then the two of them and is feared by all".

The three demigods blinked in shock.

Hazel sputtered "W-wait a moment, are you actually saying that Hell exists? Like biblical Hell?"

Jimmy just looked at her like she was asking the most obvious question in the universe " Yes of course it dose, what you expect that only Olympus and the Underworld exist?" Hazel just nodded hesitantly.

Jimmy sighed "Kid, there's a lot you need to a lot you need to catch up on. First you parents aren't the only gods around and they certainly aren't the first to show up on earth, secondly there are other places people go when they die, besides the Underworld".

Jimmy stopped instantly muttering, "Getting off topic" he shook his head "Anyway, I'll help you"

"Really?" said Frank.

Jimmy shrugged "Sure, why not" he poured himself a glass of alcohol.

Jimmy downed the entire glass and let out a sigh, he licked his lips. He looked to the three demigods saying, "Lets go get that spear".

* * *

><p>Jimmy went to his bedroom, quickly scooping up books from the messy floor and stuffing them into a duffle bag.<p>

He muttered off a list of things he may need as he stuffed some clean clothing into the bag as well.

He heard the familiar flapping of massive feathery wings and a soft rush of cool air "James" said a familiar voice.

Jimmy turned and saw his old friend, the angel Samael.

The angel was tall, slim and had a head of blood red hair. He was a head taller then Jimmy and look more muscular. The angel's piercing emerald eyes were fixed on the bedroom door "I sense Demigods, two of the big three" he glanced to Jimmy "why are you helping those vermin?"

Jimmy frowned and said as he continued packing "That's impolite Sam"

"You know what I mean", said Samael "They were your enemy and mine. We fought together, against them and their parents. Have you forgotten what you have lost to the sons and daughters of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon?" Jimmy froze.

His grip tightened on the book in his hand.

Faces of old friends flashed through the knight's mind "No, I have not" he glanced over to Samael "But they've asked for my help stopping Azazel from finding the spear"

Samael nodded "Yes I have heard"

Jimmy shrugged "Besides, once I get my spear back, I will kill that bastard Azazel and I'm walking away from this"

Samael nodded "good, if you need assistance, you know how to call me"

Jimmy saw as Samael vanish before his eyes and he heard the beating of the angel's wings.

Jimmy zipped up the duffle bag and marched into back into the living room where Percy, Hazel and Frank waited for him "Ok, lets go".

* * *

><p>The four of them left the apartment building and ran into Sam, Dean and Bobby.<p>

Dean looked Jimmy over "Are you a hunter?" "Yeah, why?" asked Jimmy

Dean shrugged "You look like a mortician" Jimmy frowned and he looked down and noticed the black suit he was wearing "Oh this, I just got back from a work related party, didn't have much time to change"

Bobby cut in "so what's the game plan? are we going to stand around and waste time or are we going to get that spear?"

Jimmy glanced around and nodded to the diner across the street "Lets talk over there, its not safe out here".

As the small group of Hunters and Demigods made their way to the diner, a small little girl stood in the shadows of a nearby alley watching them as they crossed the street.

The little girl felt a warm breath on her neck. The small girl glanced back and saw a large cyclops, wielding a club.

The cyclops licked its teeth "You'll make a tasty snack" the cyclops raised his club and swung down at the girl. The girl didn't move.

Instead she just made a gesture and the club shattered into a million pieces. The cyclops's eye widened "What the?"

The girl's eyes became pale and cloudy. "Stupid beast" said the girl, in a sickly sweet tone.

The girl raised a hand and her hand glowed white. Her hand glowed brighter and brighter.

The cyclops went rigid. Suddenly, before he could react, the cyclops disintegrated into a smoldering pile of ash. The girl giggled, her hand stopped glowing.

Lilith turned and skipped out of the ally, humming a soft tune as she went.

End of chapter

* * *

><p><strong>(an: so what do you think? review)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(a/n: Review and enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><span>Ch.6: History<span>

Sam, Dean, Bobby, Jimmy, Hazel, Frank and Percy sat at the table discussing what they what their next move was.

Frank, Percy and Hazel left the table to get food, leaving Jimmy, Dean, Sam and Bobby to continue the discussion.

Through the whole discussion, Sam was staring at Jimmy.

Jimmy noticed and said "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing" said Sam "It's just…in the prophecy, it said 'they shall meet the old knight'…" "And?" said Jimmy.

Sam coughed "What dose it mean?" Jimmy's eyes darted around to everyone at the table. They were all staring at him intently.

Jimmy said, "Well it's a long story" "We got time", said Dean.

Jimmy sighed "Might as well tell you now before you find out the gory details for yourselves, but I want you to promise me to never speak a word of this to those three demigods"

"We promise, but what is it?" said Dean.

Jimmy looked up and said slowly "My name isn't really Jimmy…it's George"

the three hunters frowned "That's it?" snorted Bobby "I thought it was something embarrassing" "Wait till I'm finished" said Jimmy.

Jimmy swallowed hard then continued; "I am a Knight…I was born and raised in a small village in Europe…in 387 AD" Everyone's eyes widened.

Dean chuckled. Sam, Bobby and Jimmy turned to Dean who kept chuckling. After about a minute, Dean stopped "Wait, you're serious?" Jimmy nodded slowly.

Dean's eyes widened "Dude, you're old"

"Yeah, I know," said Jimmy.

Sam's brows furrowed "How are you still alive?" "Believe it or not, the angels" said Jimmy.

Dean's eyes widened in realization, he pointed at Jimmy and said "Dude, you're like that dude on _Highlander_" Jimmy blinked and then he smiled a little "I guess I am, only I'm way older"

"Are there anymore of you?" asked Sam "A few" said Jimmy "But I haven't seen them in years…several hundred years in fact".

The three hunters looked at the ancient knight in interest. They have never met someone who has lived for so long and is still human.

Sam's brows furrowed "387 AD, that's before the fall of the roman empire"

Jimmy nodded "Yeah. I was there when Rome was sacked"

Sam's eyes widened "Really?"

Jimmy nodded "Yep, I even took part in it"

"Why?" asked Bobby

Jimmy muttered, "They had it coming to them".

Bobby frowned "Care to elaborate?" Jimmy went silent.

His eyes drifted around the diner then he said in a hushed tone "What I'm about to tell you is a secret. Don't tell those kids, got it?" the three hunters nodded.

Jimmy leaned forward and he said, "The Roman Empire wasn't always as great as you would think. It was magnificent indeed but as the years dragged on, it became corrupt, brutal, tyrannical and just disgusting"

Jimmy shook his head "The Olympians were cruel, demanding and warlike" Jimmy sighed "Anyway, I got into some trouble for sticking up for a bunch of oppressed slaves and you could say that I got the shit kicked out of me. My fellow legionnaires left me for dead in the wilds. For a moment I really thought that I was going to die"

"What happened?" asked Sam "The angel's happened" said Jimmy.

The three hunters stared at him in surprise "What did they do?" asked Dean.

Jimmy shrugged "I don't know, I was totally out of it. But I remember that they told me that I had an important role in events that are yet to happen".

Jimmy scratched his chin "After that I woke up, healed and fresh for battle. I returned to Rome, looking to dish out some payback but by the time I got there, Rome was under siege. Seizing the opportunity, I ditched my legionnaire uniform and dressed like one of the invaders then joined the siege"

Jimmy tilted his head a little "After Rome fell, I just packed up and left to see the world".

The knight shrugged "That's about it".

Dean frowned "So you're telling me that you're immortal? Like, nothing can kill you?"

Jimmy nodded "Yep".

Dean smiled "Awesome" Jimmy frowned "It's not really what it's cracked up to be but it has its moments" "Did you meet anyone famous?" asked Dean.

Jimmy nodded "Yeah, a few people" "Who?" asked Dean.

Before Jimmy could answer, Percy, Hazel and Frank returned to the table, carrying plates of food.

Jimmy, Dean, Sam and Bobby instantly dropped theconversation.

The three demigods sat down at the table and handed each of the hunters' plates of food. As the group ate Percy asked, "So, what's the plan?"

Jimmy coughed and he explained, "We split up, Dean, Sam and Bobby will go in search of this prophet and scribe in the prophecy. While Percy, Hazel, Frank and myself will go after the spear"

Percy nodded "Ok"

"Where is this spear anyway?" asked Frank

"It's back east" said Jimmy "Hidden in a stone vault buried in holy ground. In order to get to the spear, Azazel and his minions would have to get through layers of security and defeat two guardians who are stationed near the spear."

Jimmy smiled a knowing smile "Lucky for us I know a secret way to the spear that will get us ahead of Azazel".

Sam nodded "Ok, so what happens if you get the spear?"

"I'll give you a call. Once you locate the prophet and scribe, you give us the location and we'll meet up with you there" said Jimmy.

The three hunters and demigods mulled over the immortal's plan for a few minutes. Eventually Dean nodded "That's a good plan"

Jimmy smiled, rubbing his hands together he said "I love it when a plan comes together".

* * *

><p>After they finished their meal, the group left the diner. Jimmy led the three demigods to his car, a small black convertible.<p>

Dean and Sam pulled him aside and Dean asked Jimmy in a hushed tone "One final question, how do you know so much about this spear anyways?"

Jimmy's eyes darted between the two siblings and he said grimly "I was the previous owner of the lance and I was the one who hid it"

Sam scowled in confusion "Why did you hide it if it was yours?"

"I hid it because it was too dangerous to be left in the hands of a man like me" said Jimmy ominously.

* * *

><p>After their discussion, Jimmy left with the demigods.<p>

As the black convertible vanished from their view, Bobby kept his eyes fixed on the black vehicle "Bobby is something wrong?" asked Sam.

Bobby nodded "Yeah, something about George seems familiar. Like I've seen his name somewhere"

"The dude's old" said Dean "He's probably in some history book somewhere".

Bobby just stood there and kept his eyes glued on the knight's car that slowly drove away.

Finally Bobby just muttered "I gotta do some research".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a small cramped room, Alastair held a long, wicked dagger in one hand "Now, lets try this again sweetie" said the torturer in a sickly sweet tone "Where is your den mother, Artemis?"<p>

Chained to a wall was a young woman, in her mid twenties. Her clothing were torn to shreds showing a lot of skin, her light hair was caked in dried blood and her eyes were wet with tears.

The woman's body was covered in bruises, cuts and other wounds.

Alastair was wearing a black apron that said in bold white letters "_Kiss the Cook"_.

The demon's forearms were soaked in blood and he wore a sadistic grin on his face.

He cupped the girl's chin in one hand "Come on now dear, you can tell me anything" The girl bit back a sob and she whimpered "I…I will not tell you anything!"

Alastair rolled his eyes "Come on, give me something" the girl spat some blood at the demon.

The blood splattered on the demon's expensive black shoes. Alastair frowned "Now that was impolite" he smacked the girl with the back of his hand.

Alastair wiped the blood of his arms with a dirty rag "Now, that's enough of our warm up" said the demon "I think its time that we get serious".

The girl's eyes widened in terror, Alastair raised his dagger but he stopped "What is it now?" whined the demon.

He lowered his dagger and turned to face a little girl. She regarded the torturer coldly "How goes the interrogation?"

"I was just getting started" hissed Alastair.

The girl scowled at him "Any information yet?"

Alastair sighed and shook his head "So far, no. I gotta say these girl scouts are tougher than I originally thought, but I think I'm close to a breakthrough"

Lilith nodded "Good" the girl turned to leave but she paused. She turned back to the demon and said "Oh and please don't kill her, the last four hunters of Artemis broke so easily, I really hate to see you break another one"

Alastair rolled his eyes and grumbled "Fine".

Lilith turned and left the room, leaving Alastair alone with his prisoner.

Alastair grinned broadly "Now, where were we?" the hunter of Artemis whimpered and let out a low whimper.

* * *

><p>As Lilith strolled down the hall, the female demigod's screams filled the air. Lilith entered a small, empty office where a red haired teen sat in a cushy chair reading a month old magazine.<p>

Lilith scowled at him "Azazel, what are you doing here?"

Azazel looked up from the magazine he was reading "Taking a break" "From what?" asked Lilith.

Azazel lowered the magazine "I just got back from capturing that hunting pack all by myself, I thought I deserve a little rest"

"You can rest, once you retrieve the spear" said Lilith, coldy.

The yellow eyed demon grumbled and he rose from his seat "Yes, your highness" hissed Azazel. With that he vanished, followed by the sound of leathery wings flapping against the air.

Lilith smiled a little. Things were going according to plan. She turned and skipped off to meet her contact, Ruby.

End of Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>(an: well what do you think? review!)**


End file.
